1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to anti-pollution devices and, more particularly, to a portable toilet apparatus for receiving canine waste products for disposal in sealed plastic bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many devices used to scoop up solid animal wastes. These devices are difficult to use and are never completely effective as they require the prior violation and soiling of curbs and streets by dogs.